Popstar Love
by Aznkizz
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura alone in Konoha, we all know that but what if he decided to fulfill a different dream instead? What if Sakura had the same dream? What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**-Aznkizz-**

**a.k.a.**

**-Chika Odori-**

**a.k.a.**

**-Chidori-**

**Summary: Sasuke left Sakura alone in Konoha, we all know that but what if he decided to fulfill a different dream instead? What would be the outcomes if Sakura had the same dream? What happens when they meet?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any manga. If I really wanted to then I would get my friends and comic nap creators such as CLAMP and Naruto-guy-what's-his-name. Then, I would hold them for ransom for the ownership of their mangas. I also do not own any songs so far but if I get a recording contract, I'll be sure to tell you!**

Five painful, lonely years had passed for Haruno Sakura. She had pursued her dreams of becoming a singer but her heart was still broken. I guess that's what made her songs so comprehendible...the well-known idea of loneliness. Sasuke was meant for her and he was always in her dreams… in her thoughts. She knew he was still alive, thriving somewhere in the world to stay on top. She never knew when she was going to see him again or how the fates would want them to collide. All she knew was that she supported him, every step of the way.

Their fate was decided to collide in harsh conditions. Harsh is a very vague concept though, and a harsh meeting would not be the worst of their troubles. There was the business about Itachi and Sasuke leaving Konoha, as well. Some may describe their confrontation as 'harsh' but I personally would use the word 'Oww'. That's how it began. Knowing how it ends isn't a necessary detail now but like all stories, this story will unwind to fulfill its purpose.

:CRASH: Two international pop stars had obviously crashed into each other. They were two teenagers, a girl and a boy (how convenient). "Please excuse me, I'm so sorry," the girl apologized while staring at the ground. "Hn…" was all that the boy replied. The girl's emerald eyes darted up to find familiar deep onyx eyes. Three familiar syllables lingered on the tip of the girl's tongue. "_Sasuke-kun…_" she mumbled while staring at the ground again. Either the boy ignored it or he didn't seem to hear her as he began to walk away from her.

Before he was a yard away from the girl there were squeals coming from at least a block away. "IT'S SHADOW'S REVENGE AND CRIMSON BLOSSOM!" screamed the fan girls and fan boys spotting their all time favorite pop stars. "GET THEM!" The boy known as 'Shadow's Revenge' glared at the girl. To many, it would be recognized as a cold, hard stare that could quiet down fan girls and make boys beg for mercy. To the girl who was named 'Crimson Blossom', it was hope. Shadow's Revenge briskly took Crimson Blossom's hand and ran. He didn't know where he was going or whom exactly this girl was but he ran to get away from the annoying fans that praised the both of them like gods. "How annoying…" he breathed as he turned the corner into an ally.

"Thank you, but who are you?" she asked when they finally lost the fans. The boy glared at her again, trying to find if there was some sort of joke in her words. How could she not know him? He was THE famous Shadow's Revenge, the hottest infamous singer known to girl or woman (and possibly some gay boys). "Uchiha Sasuke. You?" he monotonously said. "I'm Ha…Harikino Sera," the girl lied, believing it to be for the best. _"Strange name for a 'crimson blossom' "_ Sasuke thought. "Well, I must go… It was a pleasure meeting you," Sera bellowed as she ran down the street to go to her apartment. "She reminds me of someone…" Sasuke said to no one in particular.

-------

Sakura fumbled with her keys trying to rush into her apartment. She found it, dropped it then tried to find it again. "Damn it," she whispered as she continued searching for the right key. She quickly found it again and opened her door. She went in and locked the door then slid down to the floor as she sighed. She didn't want to lie to him but he always seemed to hate Sakura. Sakura wasn't the same 12-year-old kunoichi fawning over the popular boy. She was 17 and rolled with all the punches that came her way. She had become successful in every aspect of her life… well, almost every aspect. Curves, complexion, money, independence, smarts, talent… she had it. Yet, she only would hang out with the boys from the original nine genin she had come from including Team Gai and she turned down every suitor. All of her friends would tell her to move on with her love life. They desperately tried to convince her that her so-called love was in vain. She refused to listen and believed that the boy, or man, she loved would return somehow someday.

--------

Sasuke jumped on the rooftops, trying to avoid all fan girls that might recognize him. He was famous after all… _Konoha… What kind of village is that?_ Lost in thought, Sasuke absent-mindedly went to a bridge. He had been to many villages, performing his songs that reflected the life he had forgotten. Personally, he never knew where the lyrics came from. They were always just there in his head. Even when he had nothing for inspiration, there was always a song to write because the words just flashed in his head. Today, he wants to write a song as he leans on the rails of the wooden bridge. (A/N: The Team 7 meeting place bridge.) For some reason, he can't. A voice enters his head and screeches, "I will be lonely without you!" Why can't he write a song? Why can't he remember who and what he was?

(A/N: This next paragraph is completely random and has almost no importance to the story besides the fact that it introduces Naruto to the plot so you can skip it)

-------

"Wow. Who knew that being Hokage can be boring?" exclaimed Uzumaki Naruto. He opens the windows to Tsunade's office and looks out to the village. "This is what it's all about! Having people who acknowledge me and each other!" he gleefully added. "Naruto-san," a voice said from outside the office. "Konohamaru! How many times do I have to tell you to not address me as –san? It makes me sound old and we're friends anyway!" said the hyperactive 17-year-old. He ran to the balcony and screams, "I AM ALMOST HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Konohamaru sweat drops. "_Old habits die hard, don't they?_" Konohamaru says to himself.

-------

Sakura flung herself on the couch in the living room. She took out her diary from under one of the cushions and began scanning it. A basic summary of some of the pages would look like this:

Page 1- I love Sasuke.

Page 13- I sat next to Sasuke in class today.

Page 20- Sasuke is on my team!

Page 21- Sasuke called me annoying…

Page 45- Sasuke saved me!

Disgusted with her own words after a while, Sakura flung her diary across the room and stopped it from breaking anything by throwing a kunai and pinning it to the dartboard that was conveniently there on one of the walls. Her friends were right, she needed to get on with her love life…

-------

Sasuke walked around Konoha some more taking shortcuts that he had somehow figured out even though he doesn't know anything about this place (or so he thinks). He found himself at a vacant mansion that had the symbol of a fan painted on some nearby walls. Red and white… the colors were so familiar to him…

-------

The next morning, Sakura received a call from her manager.

"Sakura, I just got you a gig!"

"You, Ino-pig, actually got me something to do? Tell me details!"

"Hey, watch it forehead-girl! I'm your manager and your best friend!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… So what's the plan?"

"You're gonna sing a duet with some other guy right here in Konoha!"

"Who…. is the guy?"

"Oh some weird guy who's known as 'Shadow's Revenge'. He'll never steal the show away from you though. You two are the most popular singers in the whole world! Isn't this so great?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…."

"Sakura?"

"…"

"DAMN IT, SAKURA! SAY SOMETHING!"

"I-I-I d-d-don't know if I… can do it, Ino-chan…"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I think he's Sasuke…"

"…"

"Ino?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"…."

"I mean Sasuke went to find revenge on his brother… Why would he become a singer?"

"…"

"Right?"

"Well… he didn't seem to recognize me…"

"Then how do you know he's Sasuke?"

"They look exactly alike and he told me so."

"So… there's probably lots of people who want to look like me and get surgeries just to do it! When did you meet him anyway?"

"Yesterday, we bumped into each other and he gave me _that_ cold stare."

"…"

"Ino?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the Ramen shop, okay? I'm gonna do a little research."

"Okay, see ya!"

-------

"NARUTO!" "What do you want Ino?" replied an annoyed Naruto as he lazily sat in Tsunade's chair. "I need you to give me all the files on Sasuke!" "You, too? I'm not giving you files just so you can get Sasuke obsessed! Aren't you already dating Shikamaru?" "Shut up, you idiot! Sakura is having the problem with Sasuke and she thinks he has come back, so give me the damn files!" "The bastard has come back?" "I'M NOT SURE! THAT'S WHY I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME THE DAMN FILES NOW!" "You mean the files that are sitting right next to you in that big closet?" Ino turned to find a big closet (no, really?). She shakily reached out her hand to open one of the doors. Opening it, she found a room filled with many files. "Damn it…" she whispered and it echoed back in reply. This closet was practically Narnia itself! She was never going to finish finding the right files on Sasuke. She turned back to Naruto. "He's been gone for five years and you have all this on him?" "Well, there were a million newspaper articles on his family's death. I think they even had to make 1000 new newspapers in order to publish them all. "Shit…" Ino whispered as she tried to come up with a plan that would help her finish finding the info she needed by tomorrow.

------

Sasuke's Flashback from Yesterday:

Sasuke approached the house cautiously. He knocked gently on the door and it creaked open in response. The silence beckoned to him and after he traveled to a certain room, he thought he heard '_Welcome home, Uchiha Sasuke_.'

A/N: I've had this whole thing for so long and I kept debating if I should change it. I finally decided that I didn't write this much just to see it go to waste so here's a whole new story for you people. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Aznkizz-**

**a.k.a.**

**-Chika Odori-**

**a.k.a.**

**-Chidori-**

**Summary: Sasuke left Sakura alone in Konoha, we all know that but what if he decided to fulfill a different dream instead? What would be the outcomes if Sakura had the same dream? What happens when they meet?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DON'T MAKE ME CRY::cries anyway:**

Continuation of Flashback:

"Ha ha, Itachi… very funny," Sasuke answered back to the deep cold voice that belonged to his brother. "Like this really is our home! What do you take me for? An idiot?" he continued unaware that his brother was actually telling the truth.

"Oh, my dear little brother… You are right. How _foolish_ of me to try to convince you into believing such _lies_…" Itachi's voice calmly echoed in response. "After all, you can't always trust your manager, now can you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed as if it was an involuntary reflex to his brother's remarks. "I can't believe that my past is still such a blur to me. I can't remember anything before that day… I'm so lucky that you came along to help me back up on my feet, brother. I don't know what I would've done in that forest. Thank you so much!"

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. He didn't dare help his insolent brother back then. Why would he? He hated him to the very core for believing in him, for accepting him as family even though they already were. Sasuke was just another obstacle for Itachi to overcome. However, somehow, he couldn't. Many would recognize this relationship or these feelings Sasuke offered as brotherly love but Itachi couldn't accept it as the fate set for them. Sure, Sasuke would be under his control now for about half a year more because of a special ninjutsu he had developed with his Mangekyou Sharingan but that should be about enough time for Itachi to get rid of his brother. He had already filled his brother's mind with a fake past of their family dying from a pandemic that seemed to strike humans with a certain kind of chakra. Sasuke, being naïve from the powerful ninjutsu, believed every word that Itachi had strung into his so-called memory. Itachi even bothered to create mental images for Sasuke to '_remember_' these tragic events. "It was no trouble at all, my beloved sibling… " He continued, "Now, go to sleep. Your concert in Konoha is coming up and we can't have the star of the show catching a cold or anything, now can we?"

"Of course…" Sasuke proceeded to enter the room that _was_ recognized as his own. He could never know after being under the power of his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan for so long. All his memories of Konoha were erased and now, all he could do was look up to his brother, his manager, his _idol_. "Good night."

"You too…" Itachi began but he could only finish it through his thoughts for his words were forbidden on so many levels. _I love you…_

End of Flashback

------

Ino was becoming desperate. Her vain struggles, burdens and troubles brought her to tears. Finally, she took out her cell phone and pressed speed dial 2. "Hello?" she managed to whimper out. She quickly rubbed away her tears to try to earn up to her dignity. "Yes… Yes… Sweetie, I need you to help me here, right now… Why, you ask? BECAUSE I TELL YOU SO, THAT'S WHY! … Yes… In Naruto's office… Please, sweetie! … THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! …WHAT DID YOU SAY? … That's what I thought… Well, love you!"

_SOME TIME PASSES_

"INO!" "Yes, you blonde baka?" "Your poor boyfriend is here!" "SHIKA-KUN!" "WAIT! INO, YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" Ino's vein visibly and dangerously throbbed near her temple. Shikamaru strided to his girlfriend's side with a calm masculine touch and he intrepidly approached her. He settled her down by supporting her back on an angle with his rough but strong hands and after a momentary pause, he teasingly kissed her upon her cheek. "Shika…" she managed out as she burned a faint attractive pink. "Yeah…" he answered slightly rolling his eyes. "PLEASE HELP ME FIND OUT IF SHADOW'S REVENGE, THE SINGER, IS SASUKE!" she whined to Shikamaru. "Troublesome…" he answered as his response echoed back to him and the closet's contents collapsed unto the floor. Naruto just stared happily smiling into the closett before it hit him… "YOU GUYS MESSED UP ALL THE FILES KEPT ABOUT SASUKE! TSUNADE-SAMA WILL KILL ME!" he complained into the chasms of the closet. "Just get Shizune to do it…" Shikamaru replied lazily. "Oh, right! I'll say it was her pig's fault!" Naruto thought aloud as Shikamaru and Ino left the hyperactive blonde to his own 'work'.

------

Sakura decided to go through her old stuff. She found her outfits from when she first joined Team 7. The dresses were in perfect condition, not a thread out of place. She could feel all her memories flooding back and when a simple 'thank you' flashed into her mind, she dropped the fabric and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. Her face had found its way into her clammy hands as her thoughts burned into her face. A framed picture on her desk taunted her with old feelings that she believed had come from damned adolescence. Her sobs were caught in her throat, unable to come out, as her whimpers became silent choking coughs. _I loved him…_ Sakura inhaled a breath to ease her aching head. This was all too much for her now. She couldn't have an emotional breakdown. She hadn't had one in years. However, it only takes years, doesn't it? It only takes one echoing memory to haunt your mind and bring you to your lowest points. A recurring dream that you always woke up from realizing in a few moments, that every bit of it was real. This was everything that had tested Sakura through the years. This was her past, present, and future. It was her inescapable destiny.

------

Sasuke was balancing upon the wooden bridge he had found yesterday. His fan girls died down from the threats of his convincing bodyguards but the fan girls glared daggers at their obstacle while they swooned at every look Sasuke gave them. The fact that it wasn't even dusk yet helped with that factor too… With his back on the railing, he closed his eyes to try to find his lyrics within his mind. He needed to create some new songs since the ones he usually sang were getting a bit dull to him. He usually steered away from pop and focused more on a rock kind of personality though he was **often** referred to as a pop star (A/N: He had to fit the title somehow!). He cleared his thoughts and found someone in his mind screaming, confessing, passionately saying "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" and it was followed by sobbing. He discovered that footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the darkness.

"_You love me but you don't know who I am…" _he whispered to the serenity of the day.

------

Ino woke up early. She needed to find out who Shadow's Revenge really was Sasuke before she met up with Sakura in the afternoon. A thought occurred to her and she felt a bit stupid. "HOW COULD I HAVE NOT THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE?" she said exasperated. Now, she needed to find Shadow's Revenge. Or was it Sasuke? She shook her head violently. How hard could it to find someone who looked very similar to Sasuke? "If I were an international pop star that looked exactly like Sasuke, where could I be found?" she murmured to herself as she stepped out of her house. She approached a gathering of girls that she recognized. _Sasuke's fan girls…_ _How will I get around them? WAIT! That must mean Shadow's Revenge is over there! Perfect…_ Ino sneaked past the fan girls and the guards to go under the wooden bridge. She silently awaited to make sure he wouldn't move. She needed perfect precision for this jutsu to work. However, she also needed the perfect place to hide her body while she was in his body… or in his head to be more exact. "NINPOU SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU," she whispered while focusing on Shadow. Unexpectedly, once she entered Shadow's body, she fell into the water. His body automatically sputtered and walked out of the water not spotting Ino's body. It was only then that Ino noticed that she didn't have full control of his body. _Who else could possibly have control over his body?_ Suddenly, Ino wasn't looking through Shadow's eyes anymore. She was engulfed in the darkness of his mind. The deepest thoughts of his mind… His forgotten memories…

_Where am I? Isn't this similar to what happened when I took over Sakura's body in the Chuunin exams? **'Sakura…'**_ _That voice! It's… **'Arigatou.'** Sasuke's! _An image of night appeared before Ino and sobbing could be heard._ 'I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!' Sakura… _Another illusion came to mind as Sakura in her 12-year-old self approached Sasuke. _'Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?'_ The scene faltered and switched to one of Sakura at the grips of Gaara's monstrous claw._**'SAKURA-CHAN!' **Naruto… Why am I hearing this? Seeing all this? **'Itachi**_,**_'_** a voice hissed, **_'I don't want to play your mind games. I don't need power to kill you. I… want to fulfill a new desire… to become… a singer.' _'I shall be your manager, dear, dear little brother…'** Ino finally saw blood red irises with strangely shaped pupils meet Sasuke's gaze. **'MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!'** _This body is under that jutsu?_ She returned to looking through Shadow's eyes, or now we can say Sasuke's, and she whispered into Sasuke's mind to go under the bridge. His brain computed this message into actions and while forming a seal with her hands, she articulated the word, "Release." She immediately returned to her body, hidden in the shadows, and she discovered beads of sweat rolling down her face.

------

Konohamaru quietly crept to the side of Naruto's bed side. He took out red paint and drew all over the blonde's face. _Just like his application photo…_ He smirked at the thought. Somehow he had to pull this off… A vibrant light of wisdom that strongly resembled an anime looking light bulb, touched upon his dark hair. Konohamaru slipped into Naruto's kitchen to try to find some instant ramen on a shelf or something. The cupboards were bare so I guess no bone for Akamaru… (A/N: Corny, yes, I know. Don't get it? Google 'Old Mother Hubbard'.) Konohamaru wandered around Naruto's apartment for a bit when he decided to look inside of a closet that originally was in Hokage tower. The closet of the files that were on Uchiha Sasuke had become Naruto's Narnia Closet of Instant Ramen. Konohamaru sweat dropped. _What happened to the Uchiha's files? Hold on. How did this closet get here? _ Well, he wouldn't be worrying about things like that now. He had other business to take care of. Konohamaru swiftly took a bowl of instant ramen and placed it in front of a mirror. He already had water steaming on the stove. He cautiously took the water and poured it into the bowl. _It won't be long now!_ The aromas greeted Naruto's sense of smell as it tingled for a moment before his mind actually registered what it was. "RAMEN!" he bellowed as he struggled to get out of the sheets but found himself in midair. THUMP. "Itai!" he yelped clutching at his head. Naruto viciously scrambled to his feet as he ran to the smell. "Smell the ramen, Naruto! Who cares about that annoying light that people keep telling other people to see? SMELL THE RAMEN!" a voice that sounded a lot like Konohamaru told him. Naruto was running towards the ramen and when he saw his reflection, he just had to- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He bunched some of his black shirt into a handful and he could feel his heart stop for about 10 seconds before it started correctly operating again. Konohamaru looked like a deer in the headlights but after a brief moment, he smirked as his eyes gave an intimidating giggle. Naruto slowly turned his head and looked Konohamaru up and down. A devilish grin blessed his lips as he did the oh-so-famous: "HENGE NO JUTSU!" … Wait, what just happened? Naruto's oh-so-famous move was transforming into an unmarked Hanabi? Konohamaru was about to be scarred, or maybe he might be slightly perverted, who knows? "SEXY NO JUTSU!" Ah, there's the Naruto we know! Konohamaru looked away a bit ashamed and baffled. Naruto sure knew his weakness… His face boiled to a steaming soft red as he thought of a new scheme to get back at Naruto. He also needed to find a tissue before he got a serious nosebleed. Konohamaru knew one thing as he discreetly glanced at 'Hanabi'. Naruto had depicted every curve of her body and every strand of hair perfectly.

------

Sakura blinked her eyes open. Her mind couldn't tell she slept since it felt like she closed her eyes during the night to find that when she opened them after a brief moment, it was day. Her body knew better though. After all, know she was sprawling on the floor gripping at the red apparel she hadn't worn in five years. _Wow, was it really that long ago?_ She sat up looking at her digital alarm clock. It was only 7:00 am. She decided to pick out a new look for today. It had been months since her last visit to another country to perform. She grabbed a black binder that had a little doodle of a small red and white irregular shape on the bottom right corner. She flipped the sheet protectors and took out her unfinished song. It was meant for a duet but who knows what was going to happen with this concert, anyway? Maybe Naruto would sing a few songs. Just because he was future Hokage didn't mean that he wasn't a talented performer as well.

Did I mention that Inner Sakura had awakened? 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Sakura rubbed her ear a bit and responded, 'Hey, what was that for?'

'It's good to finally be out again!'

'Where have you been anyway? I haven't heard from you in…-'

'Five years. Yes, I know! I guess it's because your hormones are acting up again but it's not really sure even though I know I'm right 'cause I'm a blessed smart ass or aleck! Either or but it doesn't matter 'cause I DO NOT want to be trapped like that ever!'

'So…'

'Yeah, now that Sasuke's back and stuff it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. I haven't been training for nothing you know…" Inner Sakura glanced at her manicured nails.

'No wonder he used to call me annoying…'

'HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT! IT'S VERY UNHEALTHY TO INSULT YOURSELF!'

'Am I really insulting myself or am I scolding the immature part of me that doesn't know how to let go of a crush?'

'… IT'S NOT A CRUSH DAMMIT! IT'S LOVE I TELL YOU! LOVE! ARE YOU BECOMING THAT DENSE? I GUESS THAT NARUTO KID IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU ISN'T HE? AT LEAST HE KNOWS WHEN TO GIVE UP! HE KNOWS YOU SHOULD NEVER GIVE UP! Only someone like you can't understand that…'

Sakura remained speechless for a moment. "Go away," her voice said shakily but sternly as tears sat brimming in her eyes.

'But-'

"JUST GO!" she shrieked into her empty apartment and that's the last thing she heard for a long time.

------

To the reviewers:

**kImYuRI: **Good point. Thanks to your question, I figured out a solution to get out of the knot I wove myself into whilst writing the first chapter. Thank you for your inquiring spirit!

**metrogurl803:** Thank you for your kind words! Now, I have updated! n.n

**invaderpixie: **Yes, Sasuke definitely doesn't fit the pop star vibe but I hope I fixed that in this chapter! If you can believe it, I'm probably adding an opera duet…

**lazybluishgurl013:** Your words touched my heart! I'm truly flattered.

**ThunderAnn:** So we meet again, you GaaSaku lover! Hmmm I wonder what couple PV supports… I think PV thinks that you think that I think what he thinks is that you think I think that you like SasuSaku. O.o; Just felt like adding some humor! n.n Til we meet again, dedicated reviewer.

To the readers who don't review: Uh… hi? Hope you might drop some reviews cause I'd like to hear your ideas about my fan fictions!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My mom was threatening to take away the laptop for a while and eventually she did. Plus, I had to make this chapter longer to make it up to you guys. Actually, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever typed! I'm really sorry it took so long and I'm going to start the next chapter right away.

Aznkizz: Hey, ThunderAnn!

ThunderAnn: Yeeeeeeeeeeees?

Aznkizz: Do you think the SasuSaku-ness in Naruto is dying out? I can't seem to find that many SasuSaku fans anymore…

ThunderAnn::grins mischievously:

Aznkizz: What did **_you_** _do_?

ThunderAnn::hides flamethrower behind back: Nothing… :holds up sign that says 'GaaSaku' in flames:

Aznkizz::sweat drop:


	3. Chapter 3

Now, Naruto wasn't the only one living in the apartment building (obviously). On the same floor as him lived three Hyuugas, an Aburame, an Inuzuka and Tenten. When they heard a scream, they dragged their half asleep bodies to Naruto's apartment.

ANYWAY, Konohamaru had turned away from Naruto who as desperately impersonating a bubbly Hanabi. "Kawaii and sexy, ne, Kono-chan?" Konohamaru dipped his head down and mumbled reminding himself that this was JUST Naruto. NOT HANABI! "Wow, Konohamaru. Who knew you were suck a pervert!" Naruto teased his currently scarred for life 12-year-old friend. Konohamaru slowly brought his head up and he saw that 'Hanabi' was wearing a two-piece bathing suit; a light blue shade if I might add. He let out a sigh and a "Thank goodness."

Returning to the scene of groggy, not-really-morning type people, we notice the male Hyuuga approaching Naruto's door. In a graceful but sharp manner, Neji slammed the door open to find Hanabi in a bikini standing next to a nose bleeding Konohamaru. Now, the eldest Hyuuga would usually be calm during an awkward situation, but there are always exceptions to rules like those. Simply put, he beat Konohamaru to a bloody pulp.

Kiba and Shino hurried onto the scene thinking that the screams might've belonged to Hinata but how wrong could they get? Approaching the scene, they found a pool of blood which Kiba unfortunately slipped on. When Shino attempted to catch Kiba, they BOTH fell. K – A – M – I. Kami… Kami… Kami… Oh. My. Kami.

* * *

'Sakura-chan!' 

'Uh, hi? Who... who are you? I can't see you.'

'I can't see you either! It's so dark in here.'

'What's your name?'

'Sakura. Haruno Sakura.'

'Bu-bu-but that's my name!'

'I know! It's amazing, ne?'

'I… guess it is?'

'How old are you?'

'Seventeen.'

'Wooooooow. You're ooooold. I'm only five! Are you a mommy?'

'No. I'm kind of… like you! But taller! Plus, I know a lot of stuff.'

'My mommy knows a lot of stuff, but not important stuff.'

'Really? Why do you say that?'

'My mommy calls me forehead too…'

* * *

Itachi fiercely pounded punches unto the tree trunk. He refused to use his chakra as it would be a waste. As he landed a last blow with a kick, a thud and a voice followed, "Onii-chan, what are you doing?" a sleepy and innocent Sasuke questioned. (A/N: I know it's VERY OOC but blame it on Honey from Ouran High School Host Club!) 

"Nothing, little brother."

"You're bleeding!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grabbed his brother's hand and sucked on his minor wound.

"Itachi-nii-san, I'll go get the bandages and wrap that up for you!"

Itachi stared dumbfounded until he too started sucking on his own wound.

"Sasuke no baka…"

* * *

Yes. 

Kiba was on top of Shino.

Yes.

They were kissing.

No.

They did not plan this.

No.

They did NOT like it…

_at__ first._

So, now we have two guys all over each other, a pre-teen practically bleeding to death, a 'girl' in a bikini and a pupil-less boy gawking at this scene. Oh, did I mention that everyone there (except for Konohamaru and Naruto) were only bearing boxers (with the exception of Shino's sunglasses)? Kiba and Shino feeling kinda uncomfortable for reasons unstated, scrambled up to their feet and left Naruto's apartment. (Be as perverted as you wish for why they were… XD)

Now, if that was the end of things, I'd consider myself a pretty dull author. Wait… I already am that… :: Sweatdrop. :: But no my friends, This is still only **morning**.

* * *

Sasuke finally got knocked into 'serious-Sasuke' mode, thankfully. A few flicks to the forehead straightened him out. Something about his recent dreams could produce his happy-go-lucky personality. Unfortunately, he could barely recall his dreams once he woke up. Only one thing could stay fresh in his mind: green sharingan eyes.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I've had this chapter for like… over a year or so. I felt that I needed to give it to you guys before I start school tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you eternal fire of love, Momo-chan X3, nickygirl, ThunderAnn, and xx-Tragic-Serenadexx for commenting! I know that this was long awaited and I'll try to write as frequently as I can but I can't make any promises now that I'm a high school student. 


	4. Sorry

I'm sorry and I apologize for the following.

I'm dropping all my fan fiction projects that are in progress. It has nothing to do with how many views or how many reviews or any stats at all. It just has to do with the fact that I've lost my muse, I haven't been actually keeping up with the Naruto manga anymore, and I lost my interest in my previous stories from not being able to work with them for so long. To add to that, all my files I had typed up before my whole "Fan Fiction Writer's Block" and "Computer Crash" ALL OF IT… is gone. I had saved them all onto a CD from my old computer and then when I tried opening the files on this new computer, it said that the CD was empty. (I am no longer in possession of the old computer by the way and all the files on it are probably deleted by now anyway.) The only reason I was able to post up that last chapter of Popstar Love a month ago was because I had it written down on paper. I am deeply sorry if I have disappointed any of you as a writer but I hope to come up with fresh new ideas that will surpass the work I have already done. For now, I'll most likely do short stories if anything. However, I have school work to catch up with at the moment and I have no idea how I'll live through this school year.

Thank you for all the support that you have given me!

Aznkizz 10-13-07


End file.
